


Made Beds

by misura



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Mild Kink, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Top Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Hux is about to fight his very first battle on the side of the Resistance. Poe doesn't help.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux/Leia Organa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	Made Beds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



It took Hux a few moments to realize he was feeling nervous - which was ridiculous, clearly: he'd commanded dozens of battles before; it wasn't as if anything was going to be different merely because he'd changed sides.

_Well, apart from my co-commanders._

"Commander Hugs." Dameron was grinning, a poster boy for the Resistance and the silly ideal of living one's life wild and free and without the least concern for such things as order and law and not charging recklessly into what was obviously a trap.

He was also still mispronouncing Hux's name, which Hux shouldn't let bother him as much as it did, because compared to the petty backroom politics and backstabbing going on in the First Order, mispronouncing someone's name on purpose wasn't even a pinprick.

"Commander Dameron," he said, smiling back in a professional, calm manner.

"You look nervous," Dameron said, which was a bit more than a pinprick. "Think maybe you could stop doing that? Unless you know something the rest of us don't know, in which case - "

(He deserved this, Hux told himself. It was even halfway reasonable: no one trusted spies and traitors.)

"Poe," Leia said. "That's enough."

(Or, well, almost no one - and Hux should, would have judged her for that, except that he didn't, because she was right: he was here to stay, and he'd see Kylo Ren dead before going back to the First Order.)

"Is it?" Dameron asked, talking loud enough to be overheard by a great many people. He was looking a little sullen now, and a lot like he was picking a fight with someone who was well out of his league. "Is it really, General?"

Leia stepped forward and put her hand on Hux's shoulder, and Hux felt himself flush with pleasure and triumph in a way that should have mortified him.

Dameron started grinning again, and then he winked at Hux, like this had all been for show, just something to entertain the masses while they waited for the enemy to come within range.

Maybe it had been.

Maybe Dameron wasn't quite the buffoon he acted like most of the time.

Maybe -

"This man deserves our trust," Leia said, and Hux recognized a public speaking voice when he heard one, even when it was being used by someone not standing on a podium in front of a microphone. "And perhaps, from you personally, an apology?" she added, at a lower volume, with a grin that bore a disturbing resemblance to Dameron's, except that it made her look young and knowing, rather than young and foolish.

"What did you have in mind?" Poe said, stepping back, and Hux realized that the show was over: this was just for the three of them now. "Me, on my knees, asking him to pretty please let me - "

Hux choked and started coughing.

Leia smiled a little wryly, and then she patted Hux's arm. "He takes some getting used to, but I promise you, he's worth the trouble. Most of the time."

Hux imagined it: Dameron on his knees, Hux still standing - and Leia, looking on in approval, both he and Dameron knowing full well who held the real power in this room, in this relationship, in the Resistance - and in all of the universe, realistically speaking.

Kylo Ren was an idiot, thinking he even stood a chance against this woman.

"Well, now that we got that settled, maybe you gentlemen could go back to making sure we win this battle? But please, take your time. It's not as if the fate of the universe hangs in the balance or anything."

"Right," Dameron said. "No pressure, huh?"

"Just the prospect of what you have to look forward to, after," Leia said, winking at Hux. "Commander Hux, any questions? Comments? Complaints?"

Hux saluted, in part because he didn't trust his voice.

"Good man." Dameron slapped him on the shoulder, the picture of camaraderie.

Hux made a mental note to show him up the first chance he got, and probably the second and third and fourth, too, or as many as it took to prove to the whole Resistance that he deserved to be here.


End file.
